Sketching Recklessly
by sketching recklessly
Summary: A story that introduces 2 completely new character into the movie and goes along with it all the while
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – NICOLETTE

It's been 3 months now. 3. Whole. Months. I know that in the grand scheme of things, that doesn't sound like a long time, but when your life is a living hell, it seems like forever. Wait, let me go back a bit and explain.

We used to have a pretty good life. I mean, we weren't well off, but we weren't in trouble either. Both my parents were still alive, at least, and they both had jobs. Granted, they weren't fabulous jobs, but it kept a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs, and food on the table. That is, until mama got a promotion.

Papa was so proud of her that he brought home some extra sugar, flour, and eggs, and we had a cake. A real cake! we usually only have one when it's someone's birthday, so this was a real treat. But then, for some reason, she had to start working longer hours, sometimes all the way through the night. I didn't think it was THAT weird. I usually didn't see her during the day to begin with. I was always running around outside, playing.

Until my birthday, anyway. I turned 15, and my folks thought it was so special they bought me something I've been wanting for a while. Art supplies. The most beautiful colored pencils you've ever seen, brand new charcoals, and a whole pad of paper! I can't even remember the last time I saw a whole pad. Everything was perfect.

Then one day, mama was gone. Not dead, just gone. As in, she up and left us. For a while papa tried to convince me she had gone to help a sick relative. I'm not stupid. I knew she had left us, I just didn't know why. Gossip told me that much. She hadn't even left New York, just gone to another borough. She had left us to be with her boss. Now everything made sense. Her having to work late and...and everything!

At first it wasn't bad. Papa and I got along fine, but he was sad all the time. Then he started drinking.  
He started coming home real late at night, fully drunk. I tried to stay out of his way, I took care of myself. To get food on the table, I took odd jobs from the neighbors. I was usually working; I had very little time left for myself. Over time, though, papa's sadness turned into anger. Then the pain truly began.

It was just a normal day, I was making dinner, and as usual I left papa's out for him on the table. Unexpectedly, though, he walked in early, and as usual, he was drunk. I usually try to avoid him when he's like that, but since he was there, I gave him his measly dinner.

For about 2 - 3 minutes he just sat there, silent and still. Then, suddenly, he began to throw a fit. The food I'd worked so hard to afford was splattered everywhere when he toppled the table. I'm not positive what happened next, I think my brain is actually trying to blot it out. The one thing I do remember is his slap. It hit my face straight on and knocked me to the floor.

That's when it started. My own personal living hell. From then on, he took to blaming everything on me. Each time, I would end up in my room, crying. I took to wearing longer clothes to cover the bruises.

The one escape I had was my art.


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i apologize in advance about the horrible new york accent. i can speak it, but i can't write it...if you review and say it's too hard to read i'll write it normally and you'll just have to use your imagination...

CHAPTER 2 - RECKLESS

"Hey...Reck...C'mon Reck! If youse wanna wash before we eat, most of the guys have left."

I slowly open my eyes and blink in the sunlight streaming through the multiple windows into the bunkhouse. I glance down to see the silhouette of Racetrack leaning up onto the top bunk, shaking me.

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumble, blindly shoving his hand away. I hear a creak and a thump as Race jumps down from the bunk.

"I sent Blink ahead of us to get some food," the little Italian says as he walks around towards the foot of my bed. All of a sudden, the blankets are grabbed of me. I sit bolt upright, a protest on the tip of my tongue.

"Hey-"

"And don't foiget, today is Skitt's boithday," he calmly interrupts me.

"Oh crap, I completely foigot!" I vault out of bed and streak into the washroom. Racetrack, knowing my habits, slowly follows, carrying my suspenders, boots, and hat.

"I thoght so, based on the way youse was still lyin' there." the older boy chuckles as he heads down the steps.

I quickly douse myself in the cold water, rushing through everything because I have to talk to Kid Blink and Skittery before we split up to sell our papes. Well, I have to talk to Skitt anyway; I can go with Blink to sell papes.

When I'm finished dressing, I pull on my boots, throw my hat on my still wet hair and race down the steps. On the way out, I yell a greeting to Kloppman, who yells something about Skitt in response. Assuming it's a reminder about his birthday, I yell a quick acknowledgement over my shoulder. Knowing Race is waiting right outside the door for me, I slow to give him a chance to start running and catch up.  
We run around the corner and see all the guys waiting by the gate. Scanning the crowd, I first spot Blink, who has watched us approach, and is waving us over. I motion for him to wait a second, as I glance around for Skittery. I see his pink shirt, back towards me, talking to Dutchy. As I slowly walk closer, Dutchy spots me, but I motion to him to be quiet, so he just keeps talking to Skitt. When I'm about 3 steps from him, I take a running leap and tackle him to the ground, punching him. As a reflex he starts to fight back, but once he sees it's me, he just gives up and lays there. I stand up, help him up, and give hima quick hug.

"Happy Boirthday Skitt! A yeah oldah maybe, but nevah a yeah wisah," I say teasingly as he punches me back, "But now I'se gotta go talk wid Blink, so I'll meet up wid you latah." I turn around and head over to meet Kid Blink and Racetrack.

"What are we gonna do tonoight, Reck? I know youse have a plan - I can tell youse is thinkin'." he says to me as he hands me some food. Just then, the circulation bell rings, and the gates open. I turn back towards Blink,

"I'se gonna head downtown today. If I remembah correctly, there's a party. A noight one. That means fancy dress, and people always have whiskey and cigahs at parties like them. Maybe we can 'borrow' some an' celebrate latah tonoight for Skitt."

"Sounds good," he says as we walk into the gate, "I'll try to finish sellin' as early as possible, hopefully by noon, an' we can meet back at the lodgin' house." I nod in agreement, my mind whirling.


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - NICOLETTE

I've had enough. I'm running away. Tonight.

I wait until papa comes home. I listen carefully until I hear his door close and his snoring. I take my blanket and throw a few necessities into it; some clean clothes, whatever food we had that could be preserved and such. Earlier today, I had snuck into papa's room and stolen his drinking money. I've been watching so I knew where he kept it. It isn't much, only about 1.06 but when I add to it what I've saved, it seems like a bit more. It will see me through until I find work. If I use it sparingly.

The last thing I add to my makeshift bag is my art supplies. They're the one thing I've been able to hide from papa's rage. Worse comes to worse, maybe I can sell some of the drawings I've made. People always say I have a knack for capturing a scene perfectly.

It's a little before midnight, and I check one more time, just to make sure papa is sound asleep. After I'm sure, I slowly open the window and sneak out onto the fire escape.

When I've had free time over the past few weeks, I've been exploring the city; trying to find places where I might be able to get food, or work, or shelter even. The farthest I've been actually, is near Manhattan. So far, that seems like the best place to start. When I reach the ground from my fire escape, that's straight where I head.  
By 2 hours later, I'm hopelessly lost. I know I'm in Manhattan, but in the dark I've lost my way. I was also nodding off, so I kept stumbling, and my bag felt like 400 pounds. I found a pile of crates and I lay down for what couldn't have been more then 5 minutes. Next thing I know, I must have fallen asleep, but I hear cop's whistles blowing and loud shouting.

"Hey you! Get back here!"

By now, I'm fully awake, and I can see it's near dawn. Afraid they are talking to me, I dive behind the crates. Suddenly, I see a rail-thin boy shoot past. He's wearing brown pants rolled up to his knees. Blue suspenders were down around his waist, and he had a whitish shirt on, which, in its better days, may have been checked before it was exposed to the grime of the city streets. On his head is a gray hat, low over his eyes. I don't know why or how I noticed all this in the split-second he raced past, something about him seemed slightly unusual to me. It would have been very interesting if I ever get the chance to sketch him. I wonder what hidden secrets I might discover. All this was running through my head as I was slowly getting up and turning around.

WHAM!!

I don't know what hit me, but all of a sudden I was flying through the air, and I hit the ground. Hard.  
The next thing I know, I'm laying on a couch with a bunch of people staring at me. Pain shoots through me, and I cringe. An old man comes into view and says something indiscernible. The ending, though, was, "...wait 'til mornin'."

All the people, who by now I realized were all guys, were going up the stairs. Except for 3 of them, who stayed with me, anxiety apparent in their eyes. The one I notice first is the boy from the street who had run past me while I was hiding. The second one, who looks guilty as well as anxious, has an eye patch over his left eye. The other one really caught my attention, though. The one thing I noticed before I drifted off into a restless sleep was that he was wearing pink.


	4. chapter 4

**Mickeygee - thank you so much for reading and reviesing! spread the word. the chapters from now on vary in length more...this one's a bit longer but it didn't work when i tried splitting it up.**

CHAPTER 4 – RECKLESS

"Will ya hurry it up?! Me shouldahs are killlin' me!"

"Hold on, I'se almost done!" I say from up above. I'm standing on Kid Blink's shoulders, looking over a hedge into the party. "Got it!" I whisper triumphantly as I jump down.

"God, who evah thought someone so skinny could be so heavy!" Blink states, rubbing his shoulders.

I playfully punch him, "C'mon, we'se gotta hurry to get back before Skitt notices we was gone. Now, up against the wall is tah table wid all the food and whiskey. The butlah is handin' out cigahs when the people entah. Now, I'se gonna walk up tah the front an' say that I'm here tah tend the stables. He's gotta take me through the house and the back. Once I'se out there I'se gonna do somethin' to grab people's attention. From what I seen there was about 3 bulls, I'll make sure they start cahsin' me. You'll be up in that tree close to the house. While they'se all distracted, jump down, grab a bottle or 2 and run. If youse can, grab the cigahs. Meet you in the ususal spot. Got it?"

Earlier that day, I had met up with Kid Blink and we'd scoped out the area, but it was hard because the party was still being set up. We had concocted this plan and were hoping to return and surprise Skittery.

I walk around the house and up to the front door. On the way, I spot a rat on the ground. With a new idea in mind, I quickly capture it and put it in my pocket. I pull up my suspenders and try to make myself look somewhat presentable in order for our plan to work. I wait for a couple to pass and be admitted before I approach the door.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I'm late, but I was called to manage the stables tonight," I say in my best accent.

"Yes, yes, right this way," the butler says, not caring.

On the way through the yard, I secretly let down the rat. A few steps later I suddenly stop and start patting my pockets like I've lost something.

"Did you misplace something?"

"I think so," I say loudly, "my pet rat." This starts all the women screaming, and that brings the bulls over. I run up to one of them, grab his nightstick and physically curse him off. That gets them mad enough to start chasing me so I run.

I have the advantage, knowing the city so well. I run up the fire escape of a building, hoping Blink got some whiskey. Suddenly, I jump off the roof. It's only about 6 feet off the ground, but the bulls don't know that and it looks like a regular roof. When I discovered it, I showed it to all the other Newsies, and the bulls still haven't caught on.

I wait a few minutes just to make sure they're really gone. Then I trot along the streets until I spot the pile of crates where we usually meet. There's a problem. Some of the crates are knocked over, and I see Blink kneeling on the ground.

I race over, and I'm about to ask what's wrong when I see a girl, lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What happened?!" I exclaim in a whisper.

"I dind't see her, and she was hidin' behind the crates, and I didn't see her, and she got knocked out-"

"Can you carry her?" I interrupt.

"Yeah, but-"

"Nevah mind, just carry her as fast as you can back to the lodgin' house. I'se gonna run ahead and tell Kloppman."

I take off running. When I near the lodging house, I can hear the loud voices of all the guys having a good time. When I rush in I see everyone either smoking, drinking, or playing cards.

"Hey Reck! Where ya been?" asks Snitch, stumbling a little, "Come and-"

He stops talking when he sees the expression on my face. Suddenly, it's completely silent.

"Where's Kloppman?" I ask breathlessly.

All the guys can tell by the look on my face that ti isn't a time to ask questions. Itey runs into the back room to fetch Kloppman. I turn to Mush.

"Tell him we'se got a hoit goil, and she's out. I don't know much else, but she could be more hoit. I gotta go help Blink bring 'er in."

"I'll help you," says Skittery unexpectedly.

"Are you sure?" I ask, but I don't wait for a response, I just run out and I can hear him follow.

We quickly run the few blocks to meet up with Blink. To give him a rest, Skittery takes the girl.

By the time we get back to the lodging house, the room is pretty much clear of any remains of the party, and someone had thrown a blanket over the couch.

We walk in and Skittery carefully lays her down with a gentleness I've never really seen him use, but with the urgency of the situation it is pushed to the back of my mind. Kloppman comes over to examine her. While he does, I do as well.

She has on a threadbare brown dress, with an apron over it. At one time, it may have been beige. Her hair is about shoulder length and blondish, but dark at the same time. She has some sort of wrap on, which Kloppman gingerly removes. We all gasp at the sight of the bruises covering her arms and the rest of her upper body.

"She has a dislocated shouldah," he says eventually, with a grim tone in his voice, "I'll need tah reset it. A few minah cuts besides but not anything that bad."

Her eyes flutter as she begins to wake up.

"Bettah do it quick, before she really wakes up. Blink! Reck! Skitt! Hold her, so she don't hoit herself no more."

We rapidly reach over and hold down her arms and legs careful of the bruises. Kloppman quickly reaches over and pops her shoulder back into its socket. She gasps, grimaces, as we do, and then groans.

"There's nothin' more we can do for now, we'll just have tah wait 'til mornin'." Kloppman says with a grim look on his face. He turns around and motions for everyone to go upstairs.

Blink, Skitt and I remain there, staring at this strange girl we know nothing about. When she closes her eyes and goes to sleep, we 3 decide in a whispered conference that we'll spend the night down here, next to the couch, since we feel partially responsible. We quickly head upstairs to get our bedding.

When we get back downstairs, I give Skittery a quick hug and then hand him the one cigar I had in my pocket.

"Happy Boithday, Skitt," I whisper, "wasn't this a great present for yah?"

At that time, I honestly had no idea how true those words would actually become.


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – NICOLETTE

THUMP "Move yer elbow!" "Pass the towel!"

I slowly awake to loud thumps and yells from above me. For a minute I have no idea where I am, and I quickly try to sit up. A sharp pain shoots through my arm as soon as I put any pressure on it. As my head spins, everything that happened last night comes rushing back to me. After I carefully sit up, using my other arm, I look around to see if I recognize anyone or anything.

On the floor, I see 3 sets of bedding, but no one is in them. Suddenly, the old man from the night before comes into view.

"Ah, yer up. How's yer shouldah?" he says kindly as he comes over with what looks like a clean bandage.

"It still hurts a bit." I say as he walks over. He helps me sit up more and gently takes my arm. I grimace and he stops. I clench my teeth and nod at him to continue. He carefully bends over my arm and uses the bandage to make a sling.

The sound I heard upstairs become louder, and about 20 or 30 guys run down the stairs, loud and raucous. When they see me sitting there, awake, they slowly stop and become silent.

"Well? Go on, carry da bannah! Go sell yer papes!" The old man says gruffly, but with a paternal sound in his voice.

Mumbling greetings, they slowly walk out the door. The younger ones steal glances at me like they've never seen a girl before.

I turn back and I see they all haven't left; 2 are still standing at the foot of the steps, but the old man didn't seem to care. I take this chance to examine them more. The one with eye patch has on a white striped shirt with a light brown vest. He also has on pants that are about the same color as his vest. On his head is a darker brown hat and around his neck is a grayish necktie. The other boy isn't wearing pink anymore, but I still recognize him. His vest and pants are a sort of grayish brown, with a light grey shirt. On his head is a brown cap like the others. I guess, being an artist I tend to notice all the little details.

Just then the 3rd boy from last night enters. He's still wearing the same clothes from the night before and looks disheveled. He's carrying food, though, and it's only then I realize how hungry I actually am. He passes food around, giving me a larger portion, I notice.

"Thank you," I say, "Where am I?"

"Youse at the Manhattan Newsboys Lodgin' House," the old man says in a thick accent. "Dese tree here are yer saviors."

"You were the one being chased by the cops last night, right?" I say, speaking to the boy who brought in the food.

"Yeah," he replies with a chuckle, "that was me. I'm Reckless, but youse can call me Reck. How bout' chu?"

"I'm Nicolette," I respond.

"Nicolette, huh? Well, we'se gotta getchu a newsie name, Nicolette is a mouthful. Well, this here's Kid Blink, we just call him Blink, though. Youse can thank him fer yer shouldah."

"I'se really sorry 'bout that, I didn't think anyone was gonna be hidin' behind da crates." Blink says, remorse obvious in his voice.

"An' this here is Skittery or Skitt. He helped bring you in las' night."

"Hey," he responds, an odd tone in his voice. Not unkind, just odd.

"The one youse can thank fer fixin' yer shouldah is Kloppman heah. He's da head of da lodgin' house."

"How da yah do miss?" He says kindly, tipping his hat, "Reck, why don'cha go wash. Blink and Skitt, youse clean up down heah. When all of yah are done, go catch up sid da othahs to sell some papes."

They rush off to do as he says.

"Now, mah deah, lets see if we can find somethin' fer youse tah do while da guys are out. Then, when they come back latah we'se can giva yah a proper introduction an' set yah up if youse wanna stay. Eventually you'll have tah pay rent like dah guys, but we'll get to that latah. Now, why don't cha follow me into da back room heah."

I followed him, and I could hear the 3 boys I now know running down the stairs and outside to join their friends. Walking through this new place was like an adventure, I had no idea what might happen. For the first time in a long time, I realize I feel happy.

**ok - so the nicolette chapters have been mainly background up until now - but they get better, i promise. not as good as the Reckless chapters of course but...just kidding please review!**


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – RECKLESS

I rush down the steps and out the door to meet up with Blink and Skitt. We know we have to hurry to get our papes but we go slowly because we need a chance to talk before being attacked by the others.

"Whadda yah figure she'll do?" Blink asks.

"Seein' da bruises, I don't think she'll head home", Skitt responds, a catch in his voice. "Think she might stay wid us in da Lodgin' House?"

"I dunno", Blink says, glancing at me. I know the gist of what he's going to say next. Last night I realized what I was going to have to deal with. I stop, because I'd rather deal with it now, with Blink and Skitt, who I feel close to. When we're with everyone, I know that like Blink just did, they'll awkwardly step around it, although it's at the tip of their tongues. Blink and Skitt turn around and I can see them both physically tense. I laugh to myself a bit because I realize they're afraid I'm mad and that I'm gonna either yell at them or beat them. I start by reassuring them a little.

"Hold on, guys. I'd rather do this wid you'se than wid the oddahs. Nobody tells Nicolette me secret. Maybe if she stays at da Lodgin' House, I'll tell her myself. Whatevah I do it's me own choice and I don't want no one hintin' at it. And things er gonna stay the way they are now, no mattah what happens wid her. Got it?"

I can see the boys visbly relax and I know that to escape my rag, they'll quietly spread my news through the rest of the guys. Just then we hear the circulation bell ring, even from a few streets over. Blink and Skitt simultaneously glance at me and I nod at them, giving them permission to run ahead. I slowly follow behind, and by the time I get there, nearly everyone has gotten their papas and left.

One guy stands by the gates, though, holding two stacks of papes, and I know he's waiting for me. I walk over and he glances up and smiles.

"Thanks fer waitin', Bumlets". I throw him the two bits for my papes, and he hands the stack of papers over.

"Aftah Blink and Skitt ran ovah heah like that, an' everyone crownded around an' heard what they had teh say, I knew you'se would wanna talk."

"You'se always knows what teh do, Bumlets", I say playfully punching his arm. Back when I first became a newsie, I was technically under Kid Blink's wing, but so was Skittery and I usually went off by myself or with someone else. When Bumlets joined us, though, the shy boy took a liking to me, and I took him under my wing. He was also one of the first boys to discover my secret. He's been there for me to talk to whenever anything happened. Anything at all.

We walked along together until we reached 40th street.

"What are you'se gonna do if the girl decides teh stay?" he askes me genuinely curious.

"I dunno, Bumlets", I respond, shaking my head. "I guess we'll just have ta see how things play out, and what she's like. I was gonna talk teh Jack…where'd he dissapeah the?" I ask, looking around as I was sure he was going to want to talk to me.

"S'right! You'se weren't there yet", he states, brightening up a bit. "There was a new guy…David, I think, and his little bruddah, Les, and there was a bit of a scruffle and they'se sorta pardnas. I'm sure he'll talk teh you'se latah."

I shrug, smile at him, and wave, turning towards the street. I take a pape from my pile and glance at a random page. I shout a headline as I walk through the crowds of people coming out for the day.


	7. chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone whose reading and reviewing! i know this chapter is long, but i really wanted to get in descriptions of each of the main newsies and some of their personalities - this actually took a REALLY long time to do - i hope you appreciate it, because i worked hard on it**

CHAPTER 7 – NICOLETTE

I follow Kloppman into a back room cluttered with junk. Looking around, it looks like it may, at one time, have been a store room. There are piles of blankets, and pillows along with lots of clothing strewn everywhere.

"I've been meanin' the clean 'dis room, but I nevah got around the it. Maybe wid yer help, I can take count of everythin'. You'se can write, I 'se guessing?", he says, picking his way through the piles of stuff. He turns back to face me, and I nod. "That's good, while I'se count an' pile everythin', you'se can write it all down fer me". He smiles.

So for the rest of the morning, and a good portion of the afternoon, Kloppman and I organize this back room. There are tons of hidden treasures we find and put aside. About halfway through the afternoon, we stop for the day, even though we're nowhere near finished.

"Da boys should be getting' back soon. If you'se wanna wash before dey do, you'se should do it now. Go on upstairs, and when yer done we'll give you'se a propa introduction", he states as we pick our way out of the room.

I smile and head upstairs, not knowing what to expect. What I see is what I would expect in a room of guys. It's messy, but lived in and homey. The bathroom isn't that much better, but at least the floor is clean. I fill a tub with water, which at this time of day is relatively lukewarm. Careful of my arm, I strip my clothes and step in. This is actually somewhat of a privilege. After being thrown around so much, I wash all the grime off of my skin. While I'm drying off and attempting to do something with my hair, I hear all the boys beginning to return. Slightly nervous of what might happen, I take a deep breath, prepare myself physically and mentally and descend the stairs.

Like before, as soon as I enter the room, silence reigns. I can hear whispers of,

"Look at that angel", and, "What a beauty", and I smile.

I confidently descend the stairs, looking at all of the guys standing below me. Although I see them all individually, the only thing I really recognize are the three I've already been introduced to, and the fact that they're smiling at me, pride showing in their expressions.

Pondering this though, I decide to regard them all through the eyes of an artist, as I would if I were going to draw them. One by one, they are introduced, and I commit them to memory as I would to paper.

The first boy to step forward and be introduced is incredibly distinctive by the crutch he's using. Appropriately, his name is Crutchy. He has on dark brown pants, a white shirt and a brownish vest. A grayish white hat sits on his curly brown hair. As he is introduced, he puts his crutch to one side and bows elaborately, making me giggle.

Mush is introduced next, and he seems to me to be incredibly sweet, and well, mushy. I guess this is what Reckless meant by a newsie name. On his curly brown hair is a dark brown hat. He has on brown shorts, with a green shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, and a white shirt beneath it. Brown suspenders hang down around his waist, and he gives me a shy smile.

Next, I'm introduced to Dutchy, one of the two newsies with glasses. Also, his blond hair is pretty long compared to the rest of the boys. On his head rests a dark blue hat. His shirt is sort of yellow/beige, rolled up, with white beneath it rolled as well, woth a black vest over it, and dark gray pants.

Swifty is next, and there's some sort of foreign look about him, different from the rest of the guys, but his hair is just plain brown. He's wearing gray pants, a bright pink-red shirt with a dark blue vest and a hat to match.

When the next boy is introduced, Pie Eater, he bows slightly and takes my hand, kisses it, and smiles, which makes me smile in return. I also notice that this causes some tension among the others, especially Skittery, which makes my heart flutter, oddly enough. Pushing it aside, I continue examining Pie Eater. He has on a light brown, vertically striped vest, on top of a yellow shirt, rolled at the sleeves, over a white shirt, rolled up as well. Brown pants, along with a dark gray hat on his short, straight, brown hair, and a brown necktie around his neck.

Unlike the rest of the guys, who are at least my height, most of them even taller, the next boy introduced, Snipeshooter, is at least a half a head shorter than me, if not more. On his brown curly hair is a gray hat. His shirt is a grayish/white with a brown vest, and grey checkered pants with high dark socks. While he's being introduced, he puffs himself up, appearing to seem taller and more important.

The next guy is the first to have a relatively normal name, Jake. He has on a white shirt, with blue overalls that are rolled up to the knee and a red vest over that. Unlike the others, he has on a brown bowler hat atop his light brown hair.

Another boy that seems slightly out of place, being black, is Boots. He's wearing a vest that is dark in color with a dark blue or black. Under it is a pinkish shirt with gray socks, and shorts, as well as a gray hat.

Even though I'm curious about the origins of everyone's names, the next boy's kind of disgusts me. Although I'm sure he's a sweet guy in general. Snoddy is wearing a brown hat on his brown hair, along with brown pants. He has on a yellowish shirt with red bands tied just above the elbow, and a dark blue vest.

The next boy is shy, with a crooked smile, and slightly darker skin, named Itey. To go along with his complexion, he has dark, curly, black hair and bushy eyebrows. A gray hat rests on his head, to go along with his gray pants and socks. Brown suspenders are over a gray, white, and green checkered shirt.

Snitch is the next guy. His brown vest, matching his brown pants, covers a whitish/grayish shirt. One cute thing that makes him stand out is that his gray cap, that covers his brown hair, is backwards, and he has buck teeth which stick out. He carries a little money purse around his waist, and has slightly bigger teeth than everyone else.

The introductions continue and eventually we get to the last two, who at the time were talking to Reckless, Kid Blink, and Skittery. They were actually talking to Reck, as the two boys were either watching, or helping with the introductions. Skittery, though, pulled them over to be presented.

The first of the two, was carrying a stick that had no apparent purpose, but to each his own. Bumlets, as he was introduced, is wearing a green/grey shirt and a blueish vest with lightly covered shorts and matching socks. He has thick, black hair, and in his waist band is a white/beige hat. When introduced, he smiles and extends his hand to shake, respecting me as an equal.

Specs is the last to be introduced, and since he's wearing glasses, it's not hard to discover where his name came from. He has a white shirt, rolled to the elbows, with a black vest on top of it, which has a gold pocket watch in the pocket. His pants are brown, and on his dark hair is a bowler/top hat, which he kindly tips in my direction.

Skittery approaches me and explains that there are two more guys that I have to meet, Racetrack and Jack. Very protective of me, I notice, he sort of lets the boys loose and they rush in, all asking me questions at once. While Kloppman attempts to calm everyone, two boys suddenly walk in. Everyone quiets, so I realize that these two obviously have power.

Jack proudly walks up to introduce himself. He bends down charmingly and kisses my hand. I avert my eyes, and he smiles and says, "Well now…not everyday we'se got a pretty goil in the house", and I smile. He has on dark gray pants with a white shirt on and a dark vest over that. Around his neck is a red necktie, and a cowboy hat rests on his back. A thin rope is around his waist as a belt.

Next, Racetrack approaches. He removes his hat and with it over his heart, he bows greatly. He has a grayish white shirt with a checkered vest over that. His pants are also checkered, the same way as his vest. His hat, though, is just plain black, the same color as his hair, I notice.

Now, with these two guys, as well as the three I already know well, I'm able to handle the boys, and they pepper me with questions well into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, sorry if i didn't mention this before (I can't remember if it's happened yet) but time overlaps in this story. you'll see it from one person's point of view and then from the others, because you need more info. anyway...thanks to all my readers! ans i haven't done this yet but disclaimer: I own Reckless. he is only mine, and if you've seen the name elsewhere it's just a coincidence and they aren't the same.**

CHAPTER 8 - RECKLESS

After I'm done selling for the day, I meet up with Bumlets. Since it was early, we had head over to Harlem to meet up with Patch. We met him a while back, one day when we were running from the bulls. He wasn't the leader back then, just a normal newsie, but he helped us escape. Since then, we've been good friends, and we go to visit each other often.

Today, when we get there, he isn't back yet, but his boys know us and greet us warmly. We start up a game of cards, and by the time Patch returns, I'm winning - Racetrack taught me well – but we can't stay because we have to introduce everyone to Nicolette. We quickly tell him about the new girl, trusting him to tell the other leaders, but not to spill it to everyone. After we collect our winnings, we jog back to the lodging house, on the way meeting up with Jake, Snipeshooter, Swifty, and a few others.

By the time we get back, everyone's really excited about getting to meet this mysterious girl. When she comes down the stairs, I smile, because all the guys start whispering about how beautiful she is. I look around and see that Blink and Skitt are smiling as well. While they begin the introductions, I decide to ask someone about what had happened this morning, with Jack and this new guy, because I missed it. Looking for someone reliable, I spot Specs near the back of the crowd. I usually hang out with him and Dutchy a lot, but I haven't really been with him at all in the last few days. I also grab Bumlets because he's the one first told me about it and he's very observant besides.

"Hey Specs, hoes it goin' ?" I say, happily, "Whatchu been doin' ?"

He flashes me that amazing smile of his, "Nothin' much," he responds, "Dutch an' I went ovah to Brooklyn fer a swim. Spot asked fer yah…"

We chat for a while, discussing what we've been doing.

"So, Bumlets heah tells me that Jack has a new sellin' partnah. Wha did I miss?"

"Well, dere was dis new guy, who complained that Morris didn't give him all jis papes. Jack wen' ovah and deald wid it. To pay 'im back, dah new guy, David, an' his liddle bruddah Les wen' o sell wid Jack fer dah day. If youse wanna wanna know what dey did, yer gonna 'ave tah ask 'im yerself."

Just then, as I'm about to respond, Skittery grabs Specs and Bumlets and pulls them away for introductions. Specs smiles sheepishly and I smile back. While he's introducing himself, I glare at Skitt, and Bumlets, turning back around laughs, making me chuckle, although I try to keep a serious face.

As all this is happening, Jack and Race come back. I have to talk to both of them, but I decide to pick out Jack first, since he'll probably be selling with this David guy again tomorrow. When all the guys attack Nicolette, I leave it to Blink and Skitt and pull Jack out of the crowd.

He just confirms what the others already told me. The one thing the others couldn't tell me, though, was that he had been chased by Snyder. He pushes it away jokingly, like it was nothing, but his eyes are clouded. This is the second time this month the Snyder's found and chased him, and I can tell he's worried he'll be discovered. I console him.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Jack. Now, mah problem is dat I was gonna ask yah to take dis new goil out as a newsie. Show 'er dah ropes and all. But seein' as you got a new partnah, I'll 'ave to ask someone else." I tell him.

"I would ask Race, if I was youse," he responds, "but den again, he's down at dah tracks an' won'tbe dat good round dah city an' all."

"Tha' was mah thought. But I guess she'll jus come wid us tammarah and we'll see whah happens." I say, speculating all the while.

He nods in agreement and joins the rest of the guys. They're all so excited; I don't want to ruin the moment. I join Kloppman and watch from the sidelines for once. Before long, my mind begins to wander, and I imagine what will come tomorrow and other days farther down the line.


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks to everyone whose reading - and once again i own reck and nicolette. enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9 – NICOLETTE

All the boys were incredibly curious, asking me all manner of question. The ones they trod carefully around were what had happened to me, and why I had gotten the bruises.

After a few hours, Kloppman sees the younger ones beginning to nod off, and promptly herds everyone upstairs. Tired myself, I'm grateful. I head over to the couch, my eyelids drooping. I turn around and I see the last person downstairs is Skittery.

"G'noight," he says gently.

"Good night, Skittery," I mumble, me eyelids already closing. I see him smile before he bounds up the stairs.

The next morning I awake feeling much better. The swelling in my arm has gone down, and I feel refreshed. Hearing thumps coming from upstairs once again, I smile.

Glancing around, I see no one in the immediate vicinity, but I decide not to overuse their hospitality. I begin to clean up all the bedding on the couch, careful of my shoulder. I'm in the process of doing the same with the blankets on the floor when Kloppman walks in. Chuckling, he walks over to help.

"Yah know, yeh didn' have the do dis. Dah guys should, it's dere stuff."

"I don't mind. I felt like I should be doing something to help," I respond, shrugging.

The guys, at this time, run down the stairs, shoving each other and laughing. The first few glance up at me and look like they're going to stop, but Kloppman quickly says otherwise.

"Go on, she'll still be heah when youse all get back."

They all run out the door, waving, and a few of the tip their hats, making me laugh. 4 of them, though, I notice, are still on the steps apparently in a heated debate. If I remember correctly, it's Bumlets, along with Skittery, Kid Blink and Reckless. When they finally come to a conclusion, Skittery and Reckless spit shake. Then, they look up and see me watching them, so I look away quickly, suddenly shy. Kid Blink walks over and smiles.

"Tehday, youse is gonna be a newsie. Skitt an' I are gonna take yeh on our rouns, so yeh can see what its loik. If yah get dah hang of it, yeh can go on yer own shen yer shouldah is all bettah."

I agree, and we set off. On the way there Bumlets disappears but reappears with food after a little bit. He hands it out to us all and then goes over and talks quietly with Reckless for a second. Reckless then turns around and starts backpedaling.

"I'se gotta go meet some people. I'll catch up wid youse latah." He turns back around and begins to trot down the street with Bumlets.

So, Skittery and Kid Blink escort me to where they distribute the papers, and they each get 30 newspapers, or 'papes' as they inform me. They then take turns explaining about headlines and depending on what it is where you go, and what type of story is the best and a bunch of other technical stuff.

When it finally gets down to it, though, they just walked through crowds and exaggerated whatever headline they chose. Both of them sold continuously, and they only stopped at midday, and that was to get some food.

We sat down on a bench in the shade of a tree to eat.

"So, whadda yah think?" Skittery asks me.

"I dunno, it doesn't seem all that hard,' I respond honestly.

"Ok, den," Kid Blink chuckles, "youse try it."

"Oh," I say hastily, shocked, "But I can't hold them," referring to my shoulder.

"It's kay," Kid Blink states, "we'll hold em fer yah."

They both get up and I stand up as well, rapidly trying to think of another excuse. Suddenly there's a large crash from a side street next to the building we're sitting in front of. Kid Blink and Skittery glance at each other, to where the sound came from, and then back at me. I shrug, clueless. They look at each other once again, quickly, and nod. Kid Blink turns and runs towards the sound, while Skittery runs towards me and grabs my hand. My heart leaps, but he doesn't seem to notice or react. He starts jogging, pulling me in the opposite direction. After a few blocks, we reach the docks.

"Stay heah," he says, looking over his shoulder, "We'se gonna check out whats goin' on."

I nod and he runs off. I'm not sure how long this is going to take, so I go sit on the dock. After a bit, I get up and turn around. Suddenly what I'm seeing transforms before my eyes. The blank wall I'm facing me becomes a canvas and the charcoal on a street becomes a pencil in my hand. I approach the wall and begin to draw.


	10. Chapter 10

**ok, so this chapter is long...but since the perspective is constantly switching there are certain things i need to add in to certain chapter. they actually continuously stay long after this, but they're good, i promise. i particulary like this one because new characters are introduced...i own reck! enjoy!**

CHAPTER 10 – RECCKLESS

I awake to sunlight streaming into my face. Sitting up quietly, I notice everyone else is still asleep. I tiptoe upstairs and bathe quickly. Afterward I head back downstairs and quietly wake up Blink and Skitt. We go upstairs again and Bumlets is waiting. Really, I'm not all that surprised. He joins us as we head over to where the spare bunks are.

"So, I talked to Jack last noight, an' he said he couldn't take Nicolette aroun' tehday, cause he's gonna go wid dis David guy again."

Skitt responds, quickly I notice, "I'll do it!"

"Yeah, me too," Blink puts in, unexpectedly. Skitt looks like he's about to protest. I glance at Bum, begging him to intervene with my eyes, knowing I can't say anything myself.

"That sounds good," Bum says and I sigh inwardly, relieved, "Reck was gonna sell wid someun else anyway."

I look at him curious, a question on the tip of my tongue, but he just smiles knowingly. I'm about to ask, but Blink and Skitt are already heading down the stairs. That is, they're stomping to the stairs, arguing hotly, waking up some of the others. I chase after them.

"Guys!" I whisper, "whats a mattah?!"

"Nothin'!" they hiss together. I pull them into a side room and allow them to finish their debate, whatever it was, in private, while everyone else gets ready and goes downstairs. We get a few odd looks, but everyone gets ready really fast.

Bumlets let them out, and they seemed to have settled. "So, 'ave youse guys gotten everythin' tahgetha?" We head down the stairs.

Skittery assures me everything is okay and we spit shake. We all look up together and see Nicolette, who glances down.

Later on, while we're heading to circulation, Bumlets runs off to get some food. After he gets back and hands it out, he comes over to me.

"When I went down the get food, Dutch was waitin'. He said he an' Specs needed tah talk tah yah. Somethin' bout dah Delancy Bruddahs."

I nod, then turn around and inform the others that we're gonna go. They acknowledge it, and Bumlets and I go on ahead to circulation. Waiting by the gate are Specs and Dutchy, but seeing as there's still a line, they obviously haven't gotten our papes for us yet. But looking again, I notice they don't have any papes either. Bumlets salutes me and goes on line.

I jog over. "Hey guys, whaddaya do – WHOAH!" Dutchy grabs one of my sleeves and Specs grabs my other one, and they forcibly pull me into a nearby alley.

"Ok, so dis mornin' dah Delancy bruddahs was at it again. Dey was jokin' an all but dis time dey actually hoit Snipe." Specs starts

"An' we'se out tah get revenge," Dutch continues, "but, we need youse."

"Sure," I say, always up for a challenge, and a prank on the Delancys just adds to the fun. "Whad're we gonna do?" They both smile, and a seed of dread is planted in my stomach. Specs points behind me and I see a side entrance to Medda's theater.

"Oh no," I mumble as I realize what they're planning. Whipping around, I'm about to protest, but before I can, they grab me and barrel inside. "Why me?!"

"Cause," Dutch says plainly, "we can't ask dis new goil, an' othah den her dis is our only othah option." I know they're right if they want a good revenge.

They both jokingly get down on their knees and beg, smiling up at me, "Please, Reck?" They've got me. They know I can't resist a good prank, let alone with them asking.

"Fine," I say, feigning reluctance. They both jump up, invigorated, and head outside.

I walk into a dim hallway and turn left, heading towards the dressing rooms. Its noon, so I know Medda isn't going to have another show until night. Walking down the hall, I close my eyes and take it all in. I've been down here so many times that I can walk it blindfolded, and sometimes I do. That is when Jen and the girls force me to. Turning into the fourth room on the left, I open my eyes once again and place my hand on the doorframe. The room is a changing room, and when I knock lightly a few girls turn around. They all smile and I walk to the end of the room where Jen is sitting. I stand over her so she can see me in the mirror. She glances towards me and then jumps up to give me a hug.

"Heya Reck, long time no see!" she says, smiling.

I greet her as well. "Can I ask yah fer a faver?" She nods. "Specs an' Dutch an' I are gettin' revenge on dah Delancy bruddahs." At the names of the two guys a bunch of the other girls in the room giggle. I shake my head.

"So, we jus' need dah regulah…if youse tink youse can stand talkin' to dah Dalancy bruddahs." She shudders and I chuckle. "I gots it. Where we gonna be?"

I tell her the location and she agrees, "I'll meet'cha there in 'bout 10 minutes." I smile, "kay."

I head back outside, waving goodbye to all the girls. They wave back flirtatiously and I start laughing hard. Heading back outside, I meet back up with Specs and Dutch. "Everythins set." I inform them. We've done this plan a million times, so we all know what to do, and we run through it like clockwork.

Specs goes and baits the Delancy Brothers and get them to chase him. But he makes sure to leave them behind right where we're set out. Right on cue Jen steps out with a number of packages. I can just picture her, 'oh these are so heavy; can one of youse big strong guys help meh?' Of course, the Delancys approach her, expecting a lot more then they'll get from helping her, and when they've sandwiched her and are moving in I step out, right on cue.

"'Scuse meh," I strut forward, "but dats mah goil youse movin' in on." "Oh, 'ello Reckless," Jen says, her voice sweet as syrup. Its all I can do to keep from laughing. "Now that yer here, bein' so strong an' all, I don' need any help from these two." I offer her my elbow and we swagger off. As we turn the corner, I glance behind me, and I watch the Delancy Brothers argue furiously.

"Well, yer done wid yer paht, so I'll catch up wid you in a bit, kay?" I smile at her. She nods and goes off towards the theater.

Taking a deep breath, I head back around the corner, but I only see Oscar. I don't really ponder it and just go on with our plan, walking right by him. As thought he stalks after me furiously. After a minute I lead him around the corner into the alley we've chosen.

At that moment 2 things happen. First, Morris grabs me and wheels me around, grinning wolfishly. This is where he must have gown to. If Morris knows where to be to find me, it dawns on me that Oscar must also know what's going on. I need to warn Dutchy. NOW. But the problem is the second thing that happens. Dutchy jumps on Oscar, but he was ready. He saw Dutch out of the corner of his eye and turned around just in time to defend himself, shoving Dutch into a pile of milk cans, crates and barrels. All this seemed to unfold in slow motion, as I watch him fall and see the force at which he hits the ground.

I scream, "NO!" and it's only then that I realize Morris is still holding me. I turn to face him and for a second he's distracted. Seizing the moment I grab a plank of wood from behind me and knock him over the head with it, forcing him to let go. I turn to Oscar but Specs is on it, so my attention is immediately switched to Dutchy. I run over and kneel down, checking that he's still breathing. Thankfully, he is.

A shadow suddenly looms over me and I flip around, prepared to fight, but its just Blink.

"I got it – you go." He says, breathing heavily. I nod and I run back to help Specs. As I'm running, I see Skittery come into the alley and I'm even more relieved. He acknowledges me, and I run off to make sure that Jen is okay.

I jog down to Medda's, and when I enter, there's a lot more commotion. Obviously, they've started getting ready for the evening show. I'm well known here, though, and so instead of stopping me people wave. I walk down to the dressing room, although this time the door is closed. I knock and a girl answers. Seeing me she just goes and gets Jen.

"Everythin' okay?" I ask when she comes to the door in her costume for the show tonight. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothin'"

"Okay. See yah soon, Reck."

"Bye Jen, see yah soon. "

I head out but the way back is actually blocked. I have no idea what happened, so I'm nervous, assuming the worst. As I'm going to find a different way into the alley, I see a girl standing in front of a wall covered in sketches. Getting closer I see it's our girl, Nicolette. My attention is divided, but I'm sure Specs, Blink and Skitt can handle the Delancy Brothers, although I am worried about Dutchy.

My curiosity overwhelms me, and I approach Nicolette, but decide not to interrupt her, so I approach her silently and just watch her draw.


	11. Chapter 11

**ok yeah, so it's not a long chapter but seeing as the point of views switch of, I needed to get a chapter of Nicolette's done. And onw you don't have to wonder anymore. Ok, so i'm getting pretty close to the part that i've actually written up to...so i may not be posting as often, but then again, if you read and REVIEW then i'll just have to post another chapter, for your sake. discliamer: i own nicolette. enjoy!**

CHAPTER 11 – NICOLETTE

In the beginning, I just let my mind wander. I sketch little random thinks, flowers, an animal or two. Before I know it, I realize I'm drawing things from my 'new life'. The lodging house, someone holding a newspaper, articles of clothing – caps, suspenders, etc. The thing is, each of the people turn out to be specific guys I've met. As I'm pondering this, a shadow falls over me, and I urn around, finally remembering the fact that I'm in the middle of a city. Drawing on a wall.

The shadow turns out to be Reckless who is staring thoughtfully at the wall.

"Dat's me…" he says wondrously, looking at a specific picture. It's one of a boy walking along the edge of a rooftop. I thought it was appropriate, seeing his name, even though I don't actually know the story behind it yet. "An' dere's Skitt, an' Blink…" He's respectively referring to a guy shouting a headline, and one lounging against a wall.

Suddenly I remember why I'm here. "Oh, Reckless, what happened? Do you know?"

His head whips around to face me. His eyes cloud over. "It was dah Delancy bruddahs. We was plannin' revenge but dey saw it comin'. Dey started a fight, an' now I gotta go help em'."

As he turns to go, I grab his arm. He turns back around, surprised. "Is Skittery okay?" I'm nervous of what could have happened. "I tink so, but I gotta go now an' make sure. Jus' stay heah."

He takes off, and although I'm worried about what could've happened, knowing whose there and how they all work together I'm not completely dreading it.


	12. Chapter 12

**well, i personally am very proud of this chapter. i dunno why - i just ended upwriting really good descriptions - in my opinion that is - and i think it turned out really well. anyway...i own reck...read and review...not much else to say...enjoy!**

CHAPTER 12 – RECKLESS

As I run across the roof, I realize how accurate that sketch of me Nicolette drew actually was. Hey…sketch. That can be her name. I smile and put it to the back of my mind to tell everyone later. I make a sharp turn and slide down a pole to a ledge below.

Down below, I watch the scene unfold before me. I see Kid Blink kneeling over Dutchy who seems to be waking up. Morris is on the ground, stunned, with the beginnings of a nice shiner. Nursing a bloody nose and a split lip is Skittery. Specs seems do be doing fine physically, but at a second glance I see he doesn't have his glasses on, which is really bad. Oscar is advancing on him and it's all me can do to stumble around, avoiding hits and everything on the ground. A number of crates and barrels have been smashed, leaving sharp pieces of wood, and the milk bottles are strewn about. Oscar's arm has a long scratch ion it, and he's limping, though, so Specs must have gotten at least a few good hits in.

I wait until Oscar's back is towards me, and then I jump down silently. "Hey blockhead," I yell, causing him to whip around, but I'm ready for him. I deliver a hard punchdirectly to his nose, and I feel it and hear it crack at the same time. I don't even watch him go down; I just turn to Specs and ask, "Is youse okay?"

He smiles gratefully, "Yeah' I'se fine, jus' a few bruises. Can youse get mah specs fer meh?" he adds sheepishly, looking around blindly. He's embarrassed because he knows how worthless he is without them.

I spot them a few feet away. Luckily, they're not broken, just bent a bit. Next I go over to Skitt. His lip has stopped bleeding but his nose still is. His clothes are already pretty bloody, so I rip off a piece of my shirt and give it to him to help him staunch the flow. He nods, thankfully. I walk over to where Blink is kneeling over Dutchy.

"He's doin' okay," he informs me, "he woke up fer a bi', bu' when he tried tah sit up, he was so dizzy, he passed out 'gain."

I nod. "Help me sit 'im up?" As soon as that's done, I ask him to fetch Nicolette. I decide to wait for her to be here before I tell them about the choice of name I made.

"Specs, if yer up tah it, can youse go an' fetch dah foist two Newsies yah see. We'se gonna need help wid Dutch an' you an' Skitt aren' up tah it." He nods, jogging off.

I rip off another part of my shirt for Skitt, and luckily the blood has slowed. I notice Oscar is waking up and I give him a look that makes him just grab his brother and drag him out of the alley. Going around, I clear a pathway through the debris, and by the time I'm done, Blink has returned with Nicolette. She glances around and her face is full of horror, especially when she sees Skitt. She runs over to check if he's in one piece. While she approaches him, I watch him puff himself up, trying to seem braver, and I chuckle. This is a pretty normal scuffle for us. Maybe a few more injuries then normal, but I guess she's just not used to it yet. I trot out to the entrance of the alleyway. Thankfully, I catch sight of Specs returning with Mush and Pie Eater. When they arrive, they've already been informed of what's going on, so we can move quickly.

Blink, being in the best shape, is the one I send off to inform Kloppman of our predicament. Mush and Pie Eater are commandeered to carry Dutchy. I want to help Specs, but he's not that bad off, and it's pretty obvious Skitt needs me more. Nicolette, though, is really eager to help him, even though her arm is still hurt, so I decied to let her. She seems just as surprised as he is when I agree, but I see joy in both their eyes, and I'm glad of my decision.

I walk over to Specs, "Heah lean on me." I say, throeing his arm over my shoulder. "I'm not tha hoit." He protests, unwilling to accept any un-needed help. "I know," I chuckle, pulling back his arm. I still haven't really had the chance to talk to him, and I not only feel bad about it, but I missed him too. He and Dutch are really two of my closest friends. Yeah, I pretty much get along with everyone, but I'm really close to the two of them. I don't really know why, we just click. Bumlets was the first to discover my secret, I know, and he must have accepted it, but he still kept it to himself. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, but I'm referring to after everyone knew. They accepted it publicly, though. They were the first to come up to me and treated me the same as they had, not caring.

So, as a group we slowly make our way to the lodging house. In a bit, Blink returns, along with Swifty, who happened to be there when he told Kloppman. They go over and take Dutchy to give Mush and Pie Eater a break. They rotate continuously and we're back in the Lodging house in no time.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 – NICOLETTE

CHAPTER 13 – NICOLETTE

After Reckless leaves, I continue drawing. I decide to personalize the rest of my drawings. A guy collecting money becomes Pie Eater, and I add a crutch to another to make him Crutchy. In a bit I hear footsteps coming down the street and I turn to see Kid Blink walking towards me. I wave and turn back to the wall and continue drawing. A second later, he appears over my shoulder. His reaction is almost exactly the same as Reckless's.

"We finished getting' even wid dah Delancys. I can' say it was poifect, some of ouhs got hoit, buh now its ovah an' now we'se gotta head back to dah Lodgin' House." He says when he's done examining the wall and turns towards me.

I nod and follow him to a nearby alley strewn with shards of wood. Looking around, I see Dutchy leaning against a wall, but at a second glance it appears that he's sleeping… Next, I catch sight of Skittery, covered in blood. I gasp and rush over to him.

When I reach him I kneel down as he sits up more. "Skittery, are you okay?!" I ask worriedly.

He assures me he's fine and grins. That is, he tries to grin but winces instead. Using my apron, I attempt to clean him up a bit, and after a slight hesitation he lets me.

Soon, Specs arrives, apparently returning, with Pit Eater and Mush. Reckless goes around organizing everything. When he gets to Skittery, he decides he himself is the one who will help him. I decide differently.

"No," I tell him, and he turns back towards me, a mildly surprised look on his face. "I'll help Skittery, I've been doing it for now, and he can lean on me."

Skittery is actually concerned, much to might excitement. "What 'bout yer ahm?"

I walk around so my good arm is nearest to his body. "I'll be fine." I respond.

After a second, Reckless agrees and I look back at Skittery, my face beaming. His face, even though it must be painful, is smiling, along with his eyes.

We all together proceed towards the lodging house. The whole time Skittery is telling me stories of his newsie days, constantly making me giggle.

In too short of a time, we're back. Dutchy is carefully deposited on the couch, but first Kloppman comes to look at Skittery. He is informed that I had been helping to clean him up, and when everyone turns to glance at me, I blush horribly. Kloppman smiles and hands me some clean rags and gets Swifty to fetch me a bucket of water.

"Well, since youse been doin' sucha good job, why doncha keep goin' while I look at dutch an' dah othahs." He says to us all.

I agree and he walks off. I turn to Skittery and gingerly begin cleaning his face. By the time I'm done, his face is clean, but my clothes are soaked with both blood and water. Just then Swifty walks up.

"Kloppman asked meh tah give dese tah youse." He says with a smile, "Youse can change in dah back room, an' when yer done, he wans tah look at yer shouldah 'gain."

I go off to change and I recognize the clothes I'm holding. They were in the room Kloppman and I had been cleaning yesterday. Wow. It feels like a whole lot longer then a day has passed. He probably knew I'd be needing some new clothes eventually. I keep my undergarments on and then pull on a baggy pair of pants and a shirt over them. It feels a bit odd, because I've never actually worn pants before, only dresses. And they were always threadbare and patched and rarely the right size… These were obviously meant for a guy, though, because they're way to big around the waist. Glancing around I see another pair which look like they'll fit a little better. I pull them on and see that they do, except they're short, hanging around my knees. Oh well.

I walk back to the main room and I'm happy to see Dutchy sitting up on the couch. I go over to him and he glances up for a second but then looks up, completely surprised. I guess it's a bit unusual since they've only seen me in a dress before this.

"How are you doing?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"I'se fine." He replies, trying to stand up, but he sinks back down into the souch, tired and dizzy. I ask if there's anything I can so to help.

Just then Kloppman walks in, "Well, if yah lemme check yer ahm, den aftah youse can go an' get some food wid whoevah's goin'." Skittery volunteers almost immediately, but is turned down by Kloppman, who wants to keep all his 'patients' in the same place. Kid Blink and Reckless, I notice, aren't around at the moment, because I was sure they would be the next ones to offer to go with me. After a minute, Swifty actually does volunteer.

Declaring my shoulder no longer swollen and with the bruises disappearing, Kloppman removes the sling. That being done, Swifty comes up and hands me a brown cap.

"Heah. It'll be bettah is people son' see yah dressed like tha'. Goils an' 'dults don' think it's propriate, an' guys try tah get atcha moih." This information is news to me. I've never really thought about it all that much, but, then again, how often do you see girls running around dressed like guys?

So, he helps me tuck my hair up under my hat and we head off to get food for everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 – RECKLESS

CHAPTER 14 – RECKLESS

Arriving back at the Lodging House, Kloppman is waiting. Since Dutchy is still unconscious he decides to look at the other wounded first. Skittery, though, is being taken care of by Nicolette. After the few scratches and bruises Specs had are cleaned up, Kloppman goes over to Dutchy. He pulls out some smelling salts and after a minute, to everyone's relief, Dutchy wakes up, coughing harshly. He moves to sir up, but it's an effort so I rush over to help him. Sitting up, I help him lean over to the side of the couch so he has somewhere to lean.

"Wha' happened?" He says shakily, smiling sheepishly at the same time. "Dah last thing I 'member is Oscar jumpin' meh. Den…nothin'."

"Yah hit dah ground. Hard." I gingerly touch his head. "We 'ventually beat 'em but Skitt got hoit and Specs got a couple a bruises." Dutchy looks at Specs.

Worriedly he asks, "Wheah's yer Specs?!"

"Oh," Specs responds, brushing off the question, "Dey got knocked 'round a bit, so Kloppman has 'em now an' is tryin' tah straighten dem out." His head is turned to the sound of our voices, but I can tell he's not sure where everyone else is. I get up and pull him over to the couch. He thanks me, but I know he hates feeling so useless. What is up with these guys and hating showing weakness or needing help?!

Kloppman walks out and motions for us to join him.

"Swift, go to dah back rooman' grab a shoit an' pants fer Nicolette." he nods and runs off. "Specs, I'm gonna need yah if yah want yer glasses fittin' right. Reck, youse an' Blinkgo wid Swift to dah back room. Den go upstaihs an' make up one of dah spah bunks fer Nicolette. Mush? Pie Eater? Go fetch everyone, will yah?"

We walk to the back room, which amazingly, is clean. Fro a second we all just stand there, shocked, because for as long as we can remember this room has never been clean. So, what we had expected to be challenge turns out to be quite simple. Swifty heads of to see our guest, while Blink and I head upstairs. While we're making the bunk, I remember something.

"Blink, 'ave youse been thinkin'of a name fer Nicolette yet?"

"Noht so much, youse?"

"Yeah. Didja see dah wall she was drawin' on?" He nods. "Whaddaya think 'bout Sketch?"

He thinks about it for a minute. "Dat's poifect." he decides conclusively. We head back downstairs to tell her our decision. When we get there, we find she went to get food with Swifty. All the other guys start to come back so while she's still out, we quickly change our plans. Circulating through them, we tell them about her new name first.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been awhile, I would've had it up sonner, but i forget where i was up to as what was uploaded. i own nicolette, and if you guys review, i will post new chapters more often. right now,i don't know how many people are reading this or if they like it (i hope you do!) so, enjoy:**

CHAPTER 15 – NICOLETTE

The nuns are kind enough to give us a few baskets to bring the food they gave us back to the lodging house. When we get back, I discover that it's also our job to distribute the food. The boys all line up by the door.

Jake is the first boy to walk up. I hand him some food and then he goes up to Swifty and whispers something in his ear. A grin emerges on Swifty's face and I see his eyes focus on me. As Jake walks away, he says, "Thanks Sketch."

Okay, that was a bit weird. Next to come up is Snoddy. He gratefully takes the food and responds exactly the same as Jake, by saying "Thanks, Sketch."

Once again, what? I'm a bit confused but I just keep handing out food, and every newsie responds the same.

The last newsie on line is Reckless. "Thanks Sketch."

"Why is everyone saying that?!"

"Cause," he chuckles, "It's yer new name. When I saw all dah drawin's yah was doin' I thought it would be a poifect name fer yah. Whaddaya think?"

I ponder it for a minute. It actually really fits me. "I like it."

Dat's good, cause dats what's everyone's gonna call yah." He says as he puts his arms over my shoulders. "Now, lehts go see wha' everyone else thinks, how 'bout it?" He leads me inside, where I am once again met by a happy group of guys waiting for me and I smile grandly.

**yes, i know it's a short chapter, mainly because i have to get back to Reck's point of view for the next chapter, but don't worry things will start gettin good!**


	16. Chapter 16

**okay, so i felt bad about waiting so long, so i posted 2 chapters. this is where you may notice that it starts going along with the movie. don't worry, there are things that aren't in the movie that will be put in. so, i own Reck, and enjoy!**

CHAPTER 16 – RECKLESS

"They jacked up dah price. Ya heah that?! 10 cens a hundred. Ya know it's bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell, now dey jacked up dah price. Can you believe dat?!" Blink is ranting furiously.

"This'll bust meh, I'm barely makin' a livin' right now." Skittery says, anger apparent on his voice.

"I'll be back sleepin' on dah streets." Boots puts in, hopelessly.

"It don' make no sense. Wid all dah money Puhlitzah's makin' why would 'e gouge us?" Mush adds, genuinely confused.

"He's a toight wad, dat's why." Race clarifies. All the newsies shout in agreement.

Earlier that day we had gotten up as usual. Nicolette was going to be taken out by Race because she had gotten the gist of selling and he can only help her more even though he doean't sell in the city. When we arrived to get our papes, though, we discovered the price of papes had been raised overnight, and we had all been thrown into a frenzy.

"So, why dah jack up, Weasel?" Jack asks accusingly.

He responds mockingly. "Why not? It's a noice day. Why dontcha ask Mr. Puhlitzah?"

"Dey can' do dis tah meh, Jack." Blink whispers, mad.

Racetrack responds harshly, "Dey can do whatevah dey want, it's dere stinkin' papah."

"It ain't faih. We got not rights at all." States Boots, disheartened.

"It's a rigged deck, dey got all dah mahbles." Race responds, referencing gambling, as always.

"We gots no choice Jack, so lehs get our lousy papes while dey still got some." Mush responds, beaten.

Jack yells resolutely as a response, "No! Nobody's goin' anywheah!"

And this is the first time I actually see the 2 new guys, David and Les. I've been so overwhelmed that I hadn't even noticed when they arrived.

"Clear out, clear out, give him some room. Let'm think." The little boy says strongly. We all quiet. The boys all shift restlessly.

Always restless, Race asks, "Jack, yah done thinkin' yet?"

"World Employees only on dis side of dah gate!" Weasel shouts at us, Oscar and Morris leering in the background, although to our enjoyment we can see that they're still hurt from yesterday. We all yell at him to shut up. Bumlets, knowing my temper, sees me tense and moves a bit closer, his stick at the ready. When Jack begins to speak again, we all turn and listen.

"Well, one thing fer shuh. I we don' sell papes, no one sells papes. No-one comes through dose gates 'til dey put dah price back where it was."

Now, David finally speaks up, "What, like a strike?"

"Yeah, loik a stroike." Jack agrees, much to David's surprise.

Knowing what happened to other who went on strike, we all laugh mockingly. Race even puts in his 2 cents;

"Are you outta yer mind?!"

"It's a good idea!" Jack defends himself

David jumps down and starts whispering to Jack about how he was joking and how we can't strike because we're not a union. While they're talking, I listen, but I also give him a once over, trying to figure out what he's all about. Jack is trying to reason with him, saying that if we do then we are a union.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money." David says, disproving Jack. He goes on, though, which may not have been the best idea, "Maybe if we got every newsie in New York…"

"Well den we organize!" Jack concludes, taking charge. He walks up to Crutchy, "You take fer collection."

"Swell!" He happily agrees, starting immediately.

Fueled, Jack continues strong, while David trudges behind, still trying to disprove Jack. Passing me, he glances up, and not recognizing me, a look of curiosity crosses his face but he quickly bounds after Jack.

"We can't rush everyone into this," he says powerfully.

"Alright," Jack gives in, "Lemme think 'bout it." He continues walking, stopping at the statue in the middle of the square. "Now listen, Dave's roight. Pulitzah an' Hearst an' all dem othah rich fellahs, dey own dis city. So dey really think a bunch a street rats loik usis gonna make a difference? I mean, dah choice has gotta be youhrs – are we gonna take what dey give us, or are we gonna stroike?!"

We're all quiet, unsure of how to answer. Each of us is speculating what might happen.

"STRIKE!" Les suddenly shouts.

In that moment, our decision is made, and we all get excited, ready to fight for our rights.


	17. Chapter 17

**ok - so here's where it starts going along with the movie from an outside perspective...it gets better farther on. disney owns newsies, i own reck and nicolette. read and enjoy!**

CHAPTER 17 – NICOLETTE

This morning when I awoke everyone was ready and excited, vying for my attention. They all wanted me to come with them, but it had been planned that I would go with Racetrack. He seems really funny, so I was sure whatever happened today, I wouldn't be bored. Boy was I right about that.

When we arrived, everyone was really mad because apparently the price had been raised or something. With them all shouting and their tempers flaring, I watched the scene unfold before me. By this time they had all decided to go on strike, but I was still getting mixed reactions from some of the guys.

"Keep talkin' Jack, tell us what tah do," Boots says, apparently what is on everyone's minds. Jack turns to the boy beside him, whom I haven't met yet. He has on brown pants, with a matching vest. Unlike the others, he has on a tie, which is over a striking blue shirt and when he glances up, I notice that it matches his eyes. On his head is a mop of curly brown hair. He seems to be telling Jack what to say.

"Puhlitzah an' Herst, have tah respect dah roights of dah worken biys of New York." Jack repeats. After a minute he jumps up onto the statue. "Puhlitzah an' Herst, dey think we're nothin'! Are we nothing?!"

"No!" the boys all respond fervently.

"Dey think dey got us, do dey got us?"

"NO!"

"Even dough we ain' got hats or badges, we're a union jus' by sayin' so!" He ends strong, "An' dah world will know!"

"What'll stop someone else from sellin' our papes?" Boots asks.

"We'll talk to dem."

"Some of 'em don' hear so well." Race states.

"Well den we'll soak 'em!"

"No," David says nervously, "we can't beat up kids in the street, it'll give us a bad name…Jack!"

Jack, though, continues riling everyone up, regardless of David's warning, and I find myself caught up in the fervor. While everyone else is paying attention to Jack, I watch them, and for some of them, I realize, this is really the 1st time they feel as they're part of something, and although I'm sure this can't really be good, I feel proud to be here part of this...

**please review!! also, i have a life and with finals coming up and i'm starting work soon i won't have time to write/post as often, but i guaruntee if you review i will post more often!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ok, so i finally updated. yay! thank you to everyone who reviewed...there were 3 if i remember correctly (it's been a while) sunset, two bits, and smiley94? i'm RELLY sorry if i forgot anyone. summers here, and i will try to update more but it will most likely be weekends because i'm a lifeguard during the week and i usually crash as soon as i get home. disney owns Newsies, I own Reck and Sketch...ENJOY!**

**and REVIEW!!**

CHAPTER 18 – RECKLESS

We decide that since we're actually going on strike, we need some…ambastards, as Jack says. After a quick discussion, a group of us nominate Blink as the one to go to Harlem, since Bum and I had gone there the other day. I need to go to Brooklyn that much is obvious, so the others just fall into place, volunteering to go different places. Race takes Midtown, Much claims the Battery, and Crutchy goes to the Bronx.

Bumlets, Specs and Skittery are sent to Queens, and I almost go with them, but I know where I'm needed and I haven't seen Spot in a long time. East Side is assigned to Pie Eater, Snipeshooter and Snoddy. When Jack asks who wants to go to Brooklyn, no one speaks up and I chuckle. I know that he knows that I'm obviously in, but he still wants to offer.

"Whats a mattah, youse scared a Brooklyn?" He asks mockingly when no one answers.

Boots immediately jumps to defense, "Hey, we ain' scared of Brooklyn. Spot Conlon…makes us a liddle noivus…" Thanks to this, Boots is volunteered to come with Jack and I. To my surprise, he tells David to come. I'm so surprised that I nearly miss David telling Jack he has to go to Pulitzer.

Eventually, Jack agrees. While he's gone, I approach David to introduce myself, but I'm beaten. A nice looking guy in a suit begins asking David about the strike. Suddenly Jack is thrown out of Pulitzer's office, flaming mad. He's looking for me, but he's intercepted as well. He flashes me a look, which I understand immediately, telling me to meet him.

About an hour later, I'm leaning against the statue when I see Boots, Jack and David approaching. They're all in a heated debate so David doesn't notice me, but the other two already know I'm there. When they approach, they sorta slow and group near me. Eventually David stops talking and notices me. A flash of recognition passes over his face, but then it becomes warily curious, and I stand up, passing him and standing about an inch taller then him.

"Dis heah is Reckless. 'e was a liddle busy yestahday morn' so youse did'n see 'im." Jack puts forth.

I pull off my hat and stick out my hand. I made sure not to spit on, cause the others told me he thinks it's gross, which I don't really get, but whatever. His hand is smooth and uncalloused, so I know he's not used to hard work.

"I'm David," he says cautiously, still unsure.

"We'se gotta get goin' if we wanna get tah Brooklyn before Spot gets too much infohmation from som'un else." Jack interrupts.

When we get to the bridge, David speaks up, "I've never been to Brooklyn."

"I spent a month there one night," Boots says, catching my eye, and we both laugh. I jump to the edge and glance back expectantly.

"Watch dis." Jack tells David as he and Boots join me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we scream off the edge.

"So is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" Dave asks hesitantly.

"Well, I'm not as worried as you may want to be," I chuckle as we enter Brooklyn territory. Although the others probably don't notice, I glance around and catch sight of numerous newsies that I know Spot has on watch duty. I see a few run off to tell them we're here.

We pass onto the docks, Spot's throne. climbs out of the water and blocks us.

"Goin' somewheah, Kelly?" he says mockingly, but moves aside.

We approach Spot, who takes us in with a glance. I see his eyes flick to my face, but I decide to stand this one out even though Jack is trying to push me forward.

"Well, if it ain' Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spot says as we approach.

"So, yah movin' up in dah wohld Spot. Got a rivah view an' everythin'." Jack responds, doing a spit shake with Spot after he jumps down from his perch.

Boots, always putting on his best, pulls out some marbles and gives them to Spot, who pulls out his slingshot and shoots it straight and true, as always. Dave flinches as it flies over his head, and I stifle a laugh.

"So, Jacky-boy," he reloads his slingshot, "I been hearin' things from liddle boirds. Things from Hahlem. Queens." He lets loose the slingshot and turns around. "All ovah." We hear glass breaking as the marble hits it's mark and he smirks as Dave does a double take. "Tellin' me Jacky-boy's newsies is playin' loike dey goin' on stroike."

Jack opens his mouth to respond, but apparently Dave has been shaken out of his trance and he jumps on it, "But, we're not playin'. We are goin' on strike."

I'm ready to hit him. Why would he do such a stupid thing?! Spot turns to him and I glance at Jack hopelessly. I hope he has a plan.

"Oh yeah? Yeah?" Spot says as he advances on the taller boy, who seems to have JUST realized h is mistake. "What is dis Jacky-boy? Some kinda walkin' mouth?" he glares at Dave, who seems to have taken Jack's lead and is looking at me pleadingly.

This time, they screwed it up on their own, so they gotta fix it themselves. I shrug and getting the hint, Jack steps forward.

"Yeah, he's a mouth, but a mouth wid a brain." Ok, so far, so good, but then he continues, "an' if you got half a brain you'll listen tah what he's gotta say." Ok, now I ant to slap him as well. What is he thinking, insulting Spot?!

Spot, to my surprise, takes it relatively well. He sits back, listening.

David starts nervously, "Well, we started the strike, but, uh we can't do it alone, so we been talkin' to other newsies around the city-"

"Yeah, so dey told meh," Spot interrupts, "but whaddid dey tell you?"

Boy, Dave better pull something good out, or we're never gonna get Brooklyn's help. He continues:

"They're waitin' to see what Spot Conlon does, that you're the key." Spot begins nodding and I relax a bit. "The Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all on New York, and probably everywhere else." Nice job, compliment him, it always helps. He's gaining confidence, "And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they'll join and we'll be unstoppable, so you gotta join us because, well, you just gotta!"

Spot is smiling, so I know he won't refuse us flat out, but I can't read what he's going to do. He turns to Jack.

"Yeah, your roight, brains," he stands up and takes out his cane, "but I got brains too, an' more den jus' half a' one. How do I know you punks won't run the foirst time some goon comes atcha wid a club. How do I know youse got what it takes tah win?" His expression is hard again.

"Cause I'm tellin' yah, Spot," Jack puts in.

"That ain' good enough Jacky-boy. Yah gotta show me."

With that statement, he;s closed the discussion and he turns and walks down the docks. Jack looks disappointed, and when he glances at me, I shrug.

"Come on guys, let's go back to 'Hatten, see what dah othahs hoard." Boots and Dave get up to follow him, but I shake my head.

"I'm gonna talk wid Spot, I'll mettcha back dere."

As they walk towars the bridge, I hop down and trot to the end of the dock to find Spot.

**i liked this chapter because it was part of the movie but it took its own twist as well. please review! next chapter will hopefully posted soon...**


	19. Chapter 19

1CHAPTER 19 – NICOLETTE

Most of the guys leave to go to the other boroughs, either volunteering to go or being assigned an area. The ones who have been sort of 'taking care' of me have pretty much all left. Dutchy is still here, though, as is Swifty. They pull me off to the side while the others disperse. When they move off to the side, I catch some snippets of their conversation.

"…down by dah cah factahry…"

"…wood on dah dock…"

I honestly have no idea what they're talking about. They both turn to look at me.

"Youse can wroite, roight?" Swifty asks.

"Um…yes…" I respond hesitantly and Dutchy smacks him, knocking his hat off.

"Well, if she can drah, she can wroite." He says like it's obvious while Swifty collects his hat from the ground, turning around to take a swing at Dutchy. I jump between them and put up my hats, cringing; expecting to be hit, but Swifty stops quickly.

"What are you guys talking about? I prefer when I know what I'm going to be part of and then I'll help." I say, and they both look down at their feet like dejected puppies.

Swifty steps up first, "Well, we wanna help, so we was plannin' on makin' some soigns," he says, "like dah ones dem trolley stroikahs have."

I'm surprised. I wouldn't have thought they would come up with. "Well, if you get some guys to get some stuff we need, I'll – wait, do you know your letters?"

"Some of us do, but only a nit." Dutchy volunteers.

"Okay – figure out who can and send them over to me," a crowd had gathered by now, "the rest of you go get materials." They run off to do as I asked. In roughly five minutes, I have a group of about 10 newsies around me. Grabbing a stick, I smooth out a patch of sand to write in.

"What kind of words do you want?" I ask the boys, and they all answer back enthusiastically. By the time the other boys start returning with all the materials we need, there's a decently sized list of words and slogans compiled.

A half an hour later we have quite an efficient assembly line going, except for the fact that we have more people making signs then we have people writing them. Our saviors arrive shortly, though. It turns out that nearly all the guys who had left as ambassadors were able to write, or at least knew their letters and could copy what I had written on the ground.

In a while we have a good number of signs, and everyone's attention is beginning to stray. This is solved as soon as Racetrack comes back because as always, he begins a gambling game. In the beginning it's just for fun but then they get into one serious game. I'm watching, attempting to follow, but it's a bit to complicated. Left in the game is a Racetrack – of course – Kid Blink, Skittery, Itey and Mush. It seems to be a very climactic moment when behind us we hear.

"Hey, fellahs. Whahs happenin'?" We all turn to look at him and then we hear Racetrack yell,

"Double down boys!" We all look back but we missed it. Everyone begins complaining, either about losing or about missing the winning the winning roll.

At that point, David, Boots, and Jack also return, but Reck isn't with them, I notice. Race track pockets his newfound winning and stands up to ask what happened with Spot. Jack tells everyone that Spot was afraid that they weren't serious. Even I was mildly offended by that. But then Racetrack and Skittery, much to my disappointment, along with Mush and Kid Blink, also want to clarify just how serious we are.

After that, everyone is kind of put down, but this time it's Dave who steps out to pick up everyone's spirits.


End file.
